Kingdom Hearts: The Three Pieces
by Samurai Street
Summary: Have you ever stopped to wonder what you were made of? Apparently, someone knows the truth behind mankind. When Sora finds out that he is falling apart and will soon be consumed into darkness, he desperately searched for King Mickey and Riku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story (except the original ones). Keep in mind that this is a fanfiction, and by no means is suppose to follow what sequels to Kingdom Hearts will be like. There might even be huge plot holes in this fanfiction, but please remember it's only a fanfiction. Many places I created on my own. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
iSora...When will you come back to me? It's been a year sine we last saw. I need you here./i Kairi stood on the seashore looking out at the sky. The sky in which lead to other worlds. Amongst those worlds her love was battling against the heartless. Some day Sora, we will reunite. You promised. A tear shed from her eye.  
  
A girl stepped next to her. "Thinking about him again?" The inhabitants of Destiny Islands believed it was Riku who Kairi cried over day and night. "He'll return Kairi. Riku always keeps his promises."  
  
Kairi blinked back tears, "You're right Selphie. Riku never breaks promises."  
  
But does Sora?  
  
The boy in the black clothes sighed, "It's been 1 year and /i we haven't found King Mickey nor Riku. We don't even have the slightest sign of where they are. Sometimes I just to give it up."  
  
Goofy sat next to the boy. "Gawrsh, Sora, we'll find King Mickey and your friend, there, Riku."  
  
"First thing's first! We need to find Pluto. That letter could have important information on where to find the King!" Donald, the wizardy duck, blabbered.  
  
"We can't even find a dog! How are we suppose to find a backdoor to Kingdom Hearts?" It just wasn't the same Sora any more. His seperation from Riku, Kairi, his family, his island all built up on him. "Why did the keyblade choose me?" Sora jumped on to a bed and rolled up in the sheets.  
  
They had been in Traverse Town, and Cid lent them 2 rooms. One for Sora, another for Goofy and Donald.  
  
"We'll be going to bed now, Sora. G'night." Both him and his companion left the room. Leaving Sora in darkness.  
  
Sora flickered on a lamp. From his shirt he pulled out a picture of. His fingers over the picture as a tears dropped from his eyes. It was him, Kairi, and Riku standing in Destiny Islands, in their youth. They were all hugging and smiling. "I promise I'll reunite us."  
  
Sora closed his eyes, and he was asleep in minutes.  
  
Kairi sat in the secret place all alone. She was bawling her eyes out, as she did whenever she saw the drawing on the cave wall. Foot steps echoed behind her. She turned desperately toward them. She knew that it was impossible for it to be Sora, but whenever someone snuck up on her, she made herself believe it was Sora. A small figure formed in front of her. The shadow was carrying a long object.  
  
"Sora? I-is that you?" Kairi's eyes widened.  
  
"Sorry to dissapoint you, but it's only me, Tidus. I was going to hide in her. So you do it too?"  
  
Kairi whiped tears from her eyes. "I only do it when I can no longer hold it in."  
  
Tidus sat down cross legged next to her. "I know, I miss Riku and Sora as well. Listen, Kairi, me and Wakka are planning on leaving this island. Much like you, Sora, and Riku did. If you'd like, you could come with us."  
  
Kairi shot a quick glance at Tidus. She knew it was impossible, since Sora sealed the doors to all the worlds.  
  
"We could look for Sora and Riku together!"  
  
Wild barking woke Sora. He peered out one eye to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Huh?" He stuck his head out the windows. He was astonished when the yellow dog, Pluto, stood outside in the second district. He was barking like crazy and shoving the letter toward Sora. Sora quickly hopped out the window. Pluto began to run away again.  
  
"Hey come back here! You already got away from me and Goofy!"  
  
Pluto disobeyed, he kepy running. He ran until they were near the waterway. The dog stomped running and turned towards Sora. The letter was in his mouth, he gave it to Sora. Sora's eyes opened up widely. The letter he was desperatle searching for was now in his hand.  
  
"Thanks, you're the best!" Sora began to pet Pluto. "I better go show this to Goofy and Donald. Wanna come?" The dog stood stiff, as if he hand no life. Pluto slowly shattered into small stars and flew up into the air. The wind carried the stars away. The letter in Sora's hand also disappeared. "Huh?"  
  
Kairi came into Sora's focus. He back turned towards him. He stepped closer. "K-ka-Kairi? Is th-that really you?"  
  
"Hi Sora, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Her back still turned against him.  
  
"Kairi! How'd you get here? We've been waiting for this day for over a year now. Kairi! We're finally reunited!" Sora rushed towards her with his hand out. "Is Riku with you?" He reached her and touched her shoulder. Kairi turned around, only to reveal she was faceless. Sora's heart sunk. He jumped back and fell to the ground, he rapidly scattered away from her. "Who are you?"  
  
A voice which seemed so close to his ear was heard, "Slowly, slowly will your heart vanish. Pretty soon, you won't know a thing. Your heart, body, and soul will all disappear into darkness. When your heart is nothing but the darkness within the heart, it will be consumed by darkness. You will be darkness itself!"  
  
Sora was at a dead end. The faceless Kairi continued to walk closer to him. "Do you not remember me? It's me Kairi!"  
  
Sora got to his feet and pulled out the Kingdom Key. "You're not Kairi! And if you don't stay away, I'll do something bad!"  
  
"Your dark side has spoken. Would you truly hurt your loved one if your heart was pure light?" The voice returned.  
  
Sora scowled, "That's not Kairi! And who ever you are, I don't believe you. So just leave me alone."  
  
"When your heart is darkness, and you become a heartless. That girl you love so much will no longer exist within you. Your heart is falling apart, your soul soon will too. You will be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will be a heartless, and your soul will be nothing but an incomplete being."  
  
"How do you know this? Tell me who you are?"  
  
"You will know everything soon. When you have split into 3 parts, the answer will be clear amongst the hearts."  
  
The faceless Kairi vanished into stars, much like Pluto. Around the corner came Donald and Goofy, well equipped.  
  
"Sora!" Donald called. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Sora shook his head to rid of what happened. "Nothing, I was just sleep walking I guess."  
  
Goofy rubbed the top of his head. "Well, we better head back."  
  
Sor kept his eyes pasted on the spot where Kairi once appeared. "Yeah, we better."  
  
All three walked to Cid's place.  
  
It'll all be clear soon Sora, very soon.  
  
Atop a roof top the silhoutte of a man is seen. He is looking up at the darkned sky. His long silvery hair waving in the wind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Kairi! Are you ready?" Tidus ran up to the red-headed girl. "Me and Wakka are ready to leave. Are you coming?"  
  
Kairi looked up at the sky. It was morning, and the sun could be seen on the horizon. "Maybe we should wait. Gather supplies."  
  
"We already did that, me and Wakka were up early gathering stuff we need. Kairi, you have been to other worlds, right? What are they like?" Tidus jumped up and began shadow fighting. "Was there big dragons? And Princesses to save?"  
  
The word 'princesses' stunned Kairi. She was one herself. She turned her face away. "It was a while ago, I don't remember."  
  
"Well, I bet wherever Riku and Sora are, Riku is saving Sora from evil."  
  
Sora woke up to meet Donald and Goofy in their room. He stepped in slowly. "Hey, are you guys ready?"  
  
Goofy got up quickly. "SORA! You'll never guess what happened last night. When Donald and I came back in. We saw a shooting star."  
  
"Y-you mean someone unlocked the worlds again? Hurry, we need to find King Mickey and Riku."  
  
The team got up and quickly headed towards Traverse Town's exit. When they reached the first district they spotted Leon and another man clashing swords.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you better leave us alone." Leon and the other guy were face to face, their swords pushing each others.  
  
Sora called, "Leon! What's going on?"  
  
Leon focused on Sora. "Stay back!" Leon jumped backwards and then quickly went down for a slash. The purple haired man parried it.  
  
"Listen to me Sqaull!"  
  
Leon was about slice him. When he heard the word Sqaull, he froze. "Wh-what did you call me?"  
  
"Sqaull, that's your name. As well as—"  
  
Leon kicked him in the gut. He ran up to him and sliced him. The man shreiked. Leon stepped back, he was trembling all over his body. Everyone was astonished that the man did not bleed, despite his huge gash. Instead black smoke began to release from the gash.  
  
"What the? What's happening Leon?"  
  
"I have no clue. Let's watch." Yuffie and Aerith were now at Leon's side.  
  
As more smoke was released from his wound, Leon became weaker. He fell onto one knee. "What's going on?"  
  
"Leon!!!" Donald quickly used his staff to cast curaga on Leon. The lovely bells dropped powder on him, nothing. Leon was now on the ground with his back turned up.  
  
"What's happening to me?" He asked weakly.  
  
The other man slowly started to regnerate. The wound sealed up, and e slowly walked up to Leon, sword in hand. "He's too foolish to understand who I am."  
  
Sora stepped up to the man. "Tell us who you are!"  
  
The man pondered. "You can call me, Demi. Yes, Demi."  
  
"Well, can you tell us your reason for being here?" Goofy asked.  
  
The man turned toward him. "I'm afraid it's a little to early. There's still one person whom I must find." The man stuck his hand out. Leon began to be sucked into his palm, as if he was a ghost.  
  
Sora scowled. "Hey, you stop!" Sora drew his weapon. He slashed the man on the back. Leon returned to his normal position.  
  
Demi turned around. "You're crazy! Forget this, neither one of you know my purpose. I shall not expose myself in front of you. I will return sooner or later, you can count on that." Demi vanished into thin air. Leaving behind a purple smog.  
  
Yuffie and Aerith both helped Leon up, who was still weak. "Don't worry Sora, we'll take care of him." Yuffie informed.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we find King Mickey. Let's go guys!"  
  
Sora, Goofy, and Donald hopped into the gummi ship. "Ready? Lock and LOAD!" Goofy screamed.  
  
"Goofy, shut your big mouth and hit the GO button." Donald scolded.  
  
The gummi ship departed from Traverse Town.  
  
"Well, Sora, you tell us where to go."  
  
Sora pondered for a moment. "Well, Hallow Bastion was the last world we locked. Maybe we can find something there."  
  
"To Hallow Bastion it is!"  
  
The man on the rooftop is now seen looking up at the sky, amongst the sky many black stars begin to fall. "And so, it has begun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The gummi ship is seen flying through space. Sora, Donald, and Goofy spot the black meteor shower.  
  
"What is that?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we better watch out for it!" Donald steered the gummi ship away from on coming stars.  
  
It's so similar to the storm before I came to Traverse Town. Could it some how be connected? Sora thought to himself.  
  
His thoughts were broken as Donald yelled in irritation. "We were hit!" He called.  
  
Goofy attempted to streer the ship away from the stars, both failed and the gummi ship was shot down.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" The group yelled in unison.  
  
The gummi ship kept falling and falling.  
  
"Steer it up Donald! C'mon!" Goofy hit off walls and bounced off another.  
  
Donald was still holding on to the steering wheel, while Sora was being shifted around. "What do you think I'm trying to do? It's not working!"  
  
Donald spotted the heartless ship. "Oh no! Here come heartless ships!"  
  
The heartless ships began to shoot at the gummi ship, damaging it even more.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, let's just crash some where." Sora was still shifting all around when he made a suggestion. "With enough luck, King Mickey might be there."  
  
It was around evening now, and Kairi still was staring up at the sky. She spotted a black star falling. A small gasp released her mouth, she ran to find Tidus.  
  
Tidus was just coming around the corner. "Kairi! What's wrong?"  
  
"The heartless! The worlds have been unlocked again. Hurry, this is our only chance to escape."  
  
Tidus gave her a puzzling look. "Let me go get Wakka."  
  
Kairi stopped him from running. "There's no time, if we want to see Riku and Sora, we'll have to leave now."  
  
"And leave with Wakka?"  
  
Kairi nodded. "Now let's go."  
  
Both children ran toward the raft they Tidus and Wakka made. Tidus pulled the sail up, and began to paddle with his hand. "Where to?"  
  
Kairi bit her lip, she wasn't sure where to go. She decided it was best to act like she knew. "That way."  
  
Tidus fixed the sail to go in the direction Kairi commanded. Tidus turned to look at her. "Are you sure it's that way?"  
  
When he turned his attention away from in front of them, a black portal- like ball appeared. Kairi's jaw dropped, and she pointed at it.  
  
"Huh?" Tidus turned toward it. "What the?" He desperately tried to turn away from it, but it was too late. The portal had consumed them.  
  
"Where am I?" Sora opened up one eye to see a city, with many citzens walking around him. "What is this place?"  
  
A man walked past him and grunted. "Hey, watch were you're sleeping you lousy bum."  
  
Sora sat up and began to observe the place. "This place looks familiar." Sora recognized the structure of the buildings.  
  
A funny looking man with spiky crazy hair walked up to him Sora. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled them out. "Yep, he's human alright!"  
  
The man was talking to a little goat-like man. The goat man stepped up and observed Sora carefully. "Hey, wait a minute. I know you! You're that kid!"  
  
Sora fully opened his eyes and recognized the goat man. "I know you too! You're Phil, from the Cloliseum."  
  
"Yeah, and you're that kid. Sore or whatever? What brings you here?" The little pudgey man backed up.  
  
Sora got to his feet. "My friends and I were going to Hollow Bastion, when our ship was hit by stars."  
  
The crazy looking man looked around. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Icarus. Hercules' best friend I may add."  
  
"Shut your pie hole! Anyway, look kid, we can't do anything about it." Phil scolded.  
  
"Have you seen my friends?"  
  
"The 2 clowns that were always with you? No, and quite frankly I don't CARE!"  
  
Icarus pushed over Phil, "Don't listen to him. We'll see what we can do. We were just on our way to meet Hercules and the sweet, sweet, sweet, Cassandra." The man began to smack his lips. "You do know Hercules, correct?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Anyway, kid, welcome to Thebes. Let's go meet up with Hercules, he said he'd be at home." Icarus, Phil, and Sora began to trek over to Hercules' house.  
  
Along the way Icarus tripped over something. "What the heck is that THING!"  
  
Sora verified it as Donald's staff. "I know this staff, maybe Donald and Goofy are around here. Let's go over there!"  
  
Icarus stared at Sora. "You're insane. No way! That's where the scorpion pit is. I think we should go get Hercules first."  
  
Sora gave in. "Fine, but let's hurry."  
  
The man atop the rooftop is still in the same position. His chin up high, looking at the shower of black stars. His arms folded in front of him. He quickly does a spin and drops down into the place below. 


End file.
